The Smile Lost in Chaotic Times
by innamorato
Summary: Hermione is involved in a tragic accident, gets thrown into the past, meets the ruggishly handsome and infamous Sirius Black, and the Mauraders.SBHG
1. A Tumble in Time

**The Smile Lost in Chaotic Times **

**Chapter 1 A Tumble in Time **

**A/N: If there is anything in parentheses in my story they're only my thought if they have an A/N befor it. Hope you'll enjoy my story!**

**Summary: Hermione is involved in a tragic accident and is annoyed by the way everyone is treating her because of it, so she uses the timeturner she got from Remus who told her to use it when she wants to get away from a situation, so she does and gets blasted to the past. SB/HG JP/LE **

* * *

"Rhia, Lisa! Smile!"

With a push of a button the moment had been saved, but time its self wouldn't pause for anyone.

"Now girls, go stand next to the boys… Lisa, tilt your head a bit more… more… back… Jack! Get your hands off her-"

"Mu-uuu-mmm just take a picture already!"

"Hold on Rhia! Don't be so impatient! Now… Okay, one last smile everyone!" Mrs.Granger said, not knowing the depth of it, but oh how right she was.

_Yup, that was my life. Keyword-was. A year later Lisa died in a car accident along with Jack while they were coming home from the movies. I was the third wheel._

_We were 17 and, I had graduated from Hogwarts and was about to start my training. I was going to be an Auror, but since they thought I was a muggle, they just assumed I went to an out-of-state across-the-continent boarding school, but more on that later._

_Now, the main focus of this diary: me, Hermione Jane Granger, but Rhiannon Jay Greensfield as I'm known in the muggle world. Rhia. As you might have picked up I was in the car accident as well, but obviously didn't die, but sometimes I wish it had been me instead of them._

_It was a white Christmas and we went to the movies. When we got out it had snowed a lot and still was snowing pretty heavily, which made the roads uber slippery._

_Now you have to know this about me to understand my story: I was a witch- no I couldn't change the weather (but man if only I could!), get myself out of a straight jacket (hahaha that's bloods impossible! It was pretty funny though, but I'll tell y'all later), or swallow a sword (Eeek! That would be like committing suicide!), I was a wand waving, potion brewing, charm chanting witch. But it still feels like I should have done something._

_Jack was driving us home and Lisa sat next to him. They were dating, and had been for three years now but mum made them take me so I wouldn't be left alone- pretty mortifying huh, but they were cool about it. Anyways on out way home the car slipped across the road_

"NO! I can't do this!" Hermione exclaimed standing up suddenly causing her chair to fall over and clatter on the ground surprising everyone in the room by her sudden outburst.

"Honey, you have to let it out, tell someone or even writing about it helps- trust me." Said the therapist giving Hermione an overly sweet and fake smile. She was an old lady in her late 50's. She had long gray hair that was pulled back in a tight bun. Sliding her coke-rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose. Looking down at her notebook she started scribbling quickly in it and smiled which revealed her lipstick-stained teeth.

"No…" Hermione was on the ground in a heap crying and rocking herself back and forth like a swinging pendulum. She just couldn't tell anyone. They'd act even more sympathetic, like they 'understood how she felt', and how she 'wasn't alone'. She didn't need more people tiptoeing around her like she was made of glass.

"I need to go get a drink," Hermione said quietly as she dried her tears and stood up, composing herself, so if someone had walked in they would have never known she had been crying a moment ago. With that the distressed witch walked out.

She had been planning her escape for quite some while now for when she would finally get out of the retched wheelchair she had been trapped in for the whole summer. She had been paralyzed and that was the only thing magic couldn't heal, and none of the wizard doctors or muggle doctors believer she would be able to walk again for the rest of her life, and they had been very surprised when she proved them wrong, and only it only took three months too. They claimed it was a miracle and she should consider herself lucky.

Looking around she saw Mrs. Worbert, her therapist's assistant sitting at the front desk. Walking up to her she gave hr a note and told her to give it to her mother, and with that she took off running towards the fire escape as quickly as she could.

"Come back here! Mrs. Worbert the girl, she's getting away!"

People started running out of rooms and towards her to stop her, but Hermione reached the fire exit in time. Leaning against the door with her back she pulled a necklace out from under her shirt and flipped it upside down but at that moment somebody had opened the door to the stairs with suck force that she was knocked off balance and went tumbling down the stairs smacking the steps as she fell. Blacking out at the bottom as she smacked the wall she flickered for a second, then disappeared.

* * *

"She should be here by now, and she's never late!" Whispered Ron loudly as he sat in a plastic chair next to Harry and was fidgeting.

They were waiting to be called in for their inspection, interview, tests, and physical check. They were going to be Aurors with Hermione, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry Ron, she'll have a good explanation for being late, I mean It's Hermione." Harry stated, even though he was as worried about their friend as Ron was, he knew if Ron discovered that he'd go crazy with worry.

An uptight witch walked in and to the door where the receptionist stood and handed her a note, but didn't go away, obviously waiting for her to read the note. The witch complied. After she was done reading she glanced up and said something that sounded a lot like 'too bad' but Harry and Ron weren't close enough to be sure since she had said it very quietly.

"Not if you ask me." The uptight witch responded rather loudly, which caused a few other heads to turn and stare listening in to their conversation.

"I mean it was pretty stupid of her to trust muggles and their contraptions, if you ask me she would have been better of she had died-"

"I did not ask you, now be so kind to leave!" The receptionist said very shocked. Obviously they knew each other and weren't good friends.

Now Harry and Ron were really worried. Were those two Ministry workers just talking about Hermione? Even tough they wouldn't wish whatever happened to that witch on anyone, they still hoped it wasn't their Hermione.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter, hope it wasn't too confusing…**


	2. The Irrevocable Doll

Chapter 2 The Irrevocable Doll

A/N: Don't feel like writing my 4'n'1/2 page paper for EPOC… oh well… Here is the second chapter…

And here's a 'random' quote

"Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is ... delay it for a while."

A/N: Yeah… I wrote this a while ago… sorry for the wait… anyways the italics are flashbacks, multiple flashbacks from different times…

* * *

_ Groaning as if in pain, the girl on the white hospital bed opened her eyes. Looking down she saw lots of tubes and an IV connecting her to a steady beeping machine. Her head hurt like hell and she couldn't move for she was tied down by the stuff plugged in her. Glancing around the room she saw flowers with cards and boxes of her favorite sweets on every available surface. She smiled weakly, but even that hurt. She was sore all over and felt so drugged that she couldn't think clearly. A nurse walked in and smiled at her when she noticed that she was awake. She started to talk but the girl could only see her mouth move as she faded away._

_ The screeching of tires, burnt smell of tires, the sliding of a car in the snow, the frightened look of her friends, the feeling of falling, the deafening shatter of glass, deafening sound of sirens, holding on, letting go, gone._

_"Hush baby don't cry_

_Daddy's gunna sing a lullaby_

_His voice may be bad_

_But be glad, even though he'd not your real dad_

_Mommy's out of town_

_But don't frown_

_Adopted you are_

_Your real moms very far_

_We love you like I love to dive_

_But you parents are alive_

_Your last name is –"_

"_Dave! What are you doing- you're drunk! Give me my baby-"_

"_Technically she's ado-" but the horrified foster mother stomped out of the room with the baby in her arms protectively, and slammed the door._

"_Twins! NO! He can't find out! Adoption? My baby! Must be a better way! Does it have to be the girl? I love you! I will see you again! Then we can be a family! NO! NOOOOO!"_

"_They died, you were the only one that survived, but you'll never be able to walk again."_

There was a loud thud at the end of a dark hall and moaning. A head snapped towards the lump on the ground. It moved. Staying cautiously in the shadows she crept up and let out a terrified squeak.

"James! James! Help!" The Head girl cried distraughtly, for she had never stumbled on something this bad in all her years of patrolling the halls at Hogwarts. A messy haired boy appeared out of nowhere and hurried over.

"What's wrong Lily?" He asked concerned, imaging the worst possible scenarios.

"We need to get help! She's bleeding!" Lily exclaimed as she started to panic.

"Shit!" James started sending red sparks up with his wand, since it was what the prefects and heads did on rounds when someone's life was in danger, and it alerted the professors that were nearby immediately.

"Look, It says that they are by the East tower, and Dumbledore is there along with the Headmaster!" A shaggy black haired boy announced as he looked at the secret map he had creates with three of his best friends.

"There is a fifth dot… Hermione Granger…." A shaggy brown haired boy announced as he checked the map after closing his book on werewolves and animagi.

"I'm hungry, let's go down to the kitchens-"

"And on the way stop by where James and Evans are and ask them what happened." Interrupted the boy with piercing blue eyes who was holding the map.

"Mischief Managed," he said and the lines on the map disappeared as if they were being sucked into the parchment, then he folded it up and put in a pocked in his robes.

"Lets go then Padfoot, oh and Wormtail try to keep quiet this time and not trip over anything, I don't really want to get caught tonight." The boy said while setting his book on the table and standing up, and Wormtail gave an indignant squeak mumbling how it wasn't his fault.

"C'mon Moony, hurry up." Padfoot said from the doorway.

"No one was there, then all of a sudden she appeared out of nowhere and I looked and then I called James over and-"

"Thank you Miss Evans" The Headmaster calmly told the distraught girl who was in tears while she retold what had happened.

"Albus has taken the girl to the hospital wing, you two can resume your rounds and just pretend none of this happened until we find out more about her, and then we'll notify you two. Now off you go." He said without a trace of the smile that normally graced his old worn wrinkly face. The way he said it seemed like he knew something that he was keeping from them.

"Thank you Headmaster, c'mon Lily, we still have our rounds to finish." James said taking Lily's hand and dragging her down the hallway and around the corner, suddenly stopping and turning back to spy on the headmaster. Something was wrong, for he was still standing in the same spot, and staring at where that mysterious girl had been laying a few minutes ago.

"Something's not right" James whispered to a confused Lily. All of a sudden, out of nowhere three boys appeared and hurried over to where Lily and James were.

"Something's not right." James repeated to the boys.

"Oh come off it, I mean nothing out of the ordinary happened, because we find unconscious girls popping out of nowhere and bleeding to their death with green auras of protection magic oozing from around them while it all happens in the East hall under the portrait of Leah Gredall at midnight, when there isn't a moon in the sky, or clouds." Lily said sarcastically, then realizing the depth of what she had just said.

"Shit you're right!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Well... I hoped you liked the seccond chappie... I would promise that the next update will be sooner, but that would be a lie... even though i have already finished writing the fourth chappie... I don't know if i like this story yet, and I'm just playing around with it, so if you have any suggestions just tell me... 


End file.
